


如果感到开心就要掉个球球！！

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Ex智力低下, Fluff, M/M, More Dirty Jokes, 交往中的双向单箭头whatever that means, 星幽界今天又出事了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 文内没有明显攻受暗示但作者倾向佐王。在星幽界如果感到开心就会掉一个（或很多）毛球球，但是如果库鲁托少佐就是不掉呢
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt/Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 2





	如果感到开心就要掉个球球！！

**Author's Note:**

> * 人物属于Techway，蠢属于我。
> 
> * 为了矫正自己写篇文然后硬说它是生日贺文的恶习所以先发了。现在已经没有这种恶习了，因为都不怎么写（...）
> 
> * 比之前完稿有cp方面加笔，文内没有明显攻受暗示但作者倾向佐王，请有强烈倾向的朋友适当避雷。

世界脉络刚刚发生变化的时候，梅莉发现了第一个球。

她把那个球托在手心里给威廉看，粉红色毛茸茸的一小个，和她自己头发同样色泽。

毛球在她手心有呼吸似的缓缓律动，好像稍微蹭了蹭威廉的军用手套。眯起眼观察的话，能看见球上若隐若现地顶了一只小胖象，像茶壶嘴一样抬起鼻子。

威廉就眯着眼在看，这样他眉头也皱了起来，给人一种不怎么高兴的错觉。

不过他开口说话就是另一回事。

“真可爱，”他说，“…你自己做的？”

“是最近观测到的变化，”梅莉一本正经地回答，“像草药得到照顾会快乐，然后开花并且结果，现在因为能量的变动，这世界里人也能用同样的方法表达自己的喜悦。这个球是我和人偶小姐喝茶时掉出来的哦。”

前面的话并非是稚嫩的语气，最后女孩子的脸上却有真实愉快的笑容。

“我也很期待看见威廉你的球呢。”

威廉刚才紧皱着的眉头还没缓下来好好歇口气就又深了些。若要勉强解释，大概是在信息量冲击之余，既不想决然否认自己能高兴得掉出球来，又不愿许下承诺最后却没法兑现。也就是说即便面对人们开心以后会掉球的胡乱设定，在他这里也要前瞻后顾地焦虑一番，和平时一样不能省心。

送走梅莉以后他愣了一会，然后低下头去，断然剪掉了面前盆栽草药的一片枯叶。

看他的表情不由让人疑心，要他掉个欢快的胖球是不是太有难度。

❧

后来威廉站在人偶宅邸一间小会客厅里，把这事几乎忘了。

并不是因为一段时间以来这个房间会让他想躺下犯大概五分钟的心脏病。

现在…按照常理，既然关系有变，也就意味着更多信赖、包容和…和引导者人偶听完他那段不甚流畅的陈述以后，塞给他的指导类小册子里的许多内容。但那个册子提到的一些事情本身就让他想脸上盖着湿毛巾回屋歇一会。

然而不管怎样，现在他还是像个敢于迎难而上的军人那样，站在这个各色标本环伺的屋子里。事到如今标本并不再对他构成特别的刺激，虽然他来的次数够多，足以从深埋角落一个特别狰狞的样品里发觉那个邪教骗子的手笔，还每每从标本咧开的嘴角看出熟悉的挑衅笑容。而离他更近一点的地方，摆着他自己头几回在星幽界探索时失手被哨兵巨枪削下来的一截手臂，这回事提起来着实很疼。现在这条胳膊在福尔马林罐子里惨兮兮地漂着，足够对任何潜在的来访者构成精神震慑。

…但既然殿下当时几乎可以称为客气地征求了他的意见，而且照顾他的情绪没有扒皮剔骨做个剥制标本…他感觉自己想不出什么特别反对的理由。

所以究其根本，比起其他问题来，标本完全算不上大事。可是威廉待在房间里，依然像军人立正似的站得挺直，他一直觉得这种姿势让自己不太容易犯病。

他背着手说出来的是：

“远行辛苦了，殿下。如果武器还没有保养的话，我可以帮忙擦剑。”

引导者那本手册还有其他一系列事件以后他越发认为擦剑这个词不太单纯，值得庆幸的是，他觉得殿下对那本册子兴趣寡淡。

所以殿下叫他过去想必只是出于平常的要求，而让他低头去看远处地毯上的一个什么东西…虽然让人疑惑，至少看不出明显的害处。

“殿下是要让我看那个绒兔标本吗，” 过了一会威廉维持着躬身的姿势说，“它摆在那里很久了。”

他的殿下从座椅上向前倾了倾，手指套着威廉军服上的流苏往前若无其事似的拉了一下。这大概是要他再靠得近些。

“…从这个角度看它好像在长霉。”

“…别看那个兔子了。头再低下来一点。”

威廉又低下头。这时候他发觉自己和殿下的脸贴得非常、非常近。

他的第一个反应类似于军队驻营地被将军突击检查的慌乱感觉。

第二个想法是，这别和擦剑有什么关系，我刚才并不是要暗示什么…

而等他的思维摆脱了军队和可能是武器养护相关的考虑，才终于小心翼翼地转过来，勉力直视最后那个紧急的问题。那个问题像一袭咄咄逼人的压迫性黑影，此刻简直在他眼前直矗入云。

它的内容：你从前的长官和主君据说古怪无常，但你曾经对他尊敬有加，于你而言现在他也仍然意味非凡，事实上，从实质意义上看你们可能正在交往…而他正在吻你。那么，这种时候愣着不回应是不是各个层面上说都特别失礼？

大概是的。

他们现在的姿势也许只能算是半个吻，因为威廉还是侧身站在古鲁瓦尔多面前，而他这位殿下好像并不急着深入。不过是偏着头稍微摩擦唇角的程度，在别人看来这种温热紧贴着的碰触或者会被理解成挑逗，但在威廉却更像是伺伏，等待…尤其像军情汇报时这位殿下在等待一个能让他满意的答复。

这种联想让威廉当即行动。事后想想，这样的动机在情人之间实在很成问题。

也就难免他在转过脸来加深这个吻的时候稍微分神，看见他殿下耳边擦过一个小小的、灰扑扑的影子。

而古鲁瓦尔多猛然抬腕抓住那个小灰影则显得…有所准备。

这么一折腾本来寡淡的气氛彻底烟消云散也在情理之中。

威廉有点发怔地看着今天被塞在手里的第二个球，这个球以一副理所当然的架势趴在他手上，毛毛有一点扎手。

球的…出处也以一副完全顺理成章的神态看着威廉，不同之处可能在于他这位殿下多少比球表情丰富，因而威廉在他目光里看出了一种非常令人焦虑的期待。

古鲁瓦尔多对他伸出手。

“库鲁托少佐，你的球呢？”

❧

“那么允许我简短地回顾：发现你并没有产生类似的反应以后，你们中止了之前的行为，以确定你的确没有回应。肯定了这一点之后你们失去了继续的意愿，事情告一段落——我理解有错误吗？”

“…我们在地板上找了半天我的那个球，仍然找不到。后来殿下说困了想睡一会，”威廉有点干巴地回答，他看起来也很需要休息，“所以，对，你大概说得没错。”

泰瑞尔抿了一口咖啡。他并不热衷和别人谈心，但也认可高强度工作以外应当做适当的人际交流，不可否认这对减压与开拓思路有实用方面的助益。然而确实，来到星幽界以后他也许在研究方面有所松懈，制定的时间表给了自己太多余裕，把自己弄到了现在这个…要在茶歇时给同伴提供恋爱指南的地步。

令人尤为不快的是，泰瑞尔认定对方在闪烁其词。这完全是耽误他的宝贵时间。

从以往外出探索时的观察来看，他面前这个前军人在某些方面超乎寻常地保守。和那位黑王子关系演进的话题是引导者人偶软硬兼施磨出来的，而即便是现在这样坐下来喝咖啡的时候，威廉也只跟他支支吾吾地讲过一个什么“卧室里的事故”，当时泰瑞尔在思索一部分改良设计，竟没有多问。他唯一感激的是在C.C.显然做实验晕了头问出“军队里也会寂寞和冷的吧”的时候，这个人面无异色地回答“C.C.小姐，我们有军用热水袋”，泰瑞尔觉得自己听见任何其他答案都会受不了的。

综上所述，也许可以这样推论：前军人不会公开谈及性。然而若将人口统计数据纳入分析范围，以二十岁后段男同性恋者性行为频率为考量，则很难相信前军人提到所谓球的时候， “掉球”仅仅指代因感到喜悦而掉球这一现象本身，而和身体受到足够刺激而产生反应无关。更可能的情况是，此说法实为借指更令其难以启齿的一类现象，结合此后确认无反应—反复尝试—放弃这一行为范式，则可以较有信心地猜测此处分析的文本中掉球暗示勃起功能障碍。基于此推论，已经可以开展下一步的询问和调查。

泰瑞尔因为自己整合分析能力未见减退而甚感欣慰，随即想到以自己现在的立场本不该浪费时间钻研别人的私事。他心头涌起一丝在可控范围内的悲愤之情。

但即场证明自己理论的正确性实在是一种难以抵挡的诱惑。

“来寻求我的意见无疑是对我的赏识，但我也遗憾地注意到你对我有所隐瞒。因此在这里只好简短提供最具普遍性的建议，毕竟我很忙，”泰瑞尔委婉地开始，同时注意到威廉换上了一副初具规模的纠结表情，“我们在讨论的这一现象一般被认为兼有生理与心理因素，生理方面与此例相关的是年龄、烟酒史和心脏疾病，而心理上则会归结于经验和信心，尤其考虑到阁下与热水袋长期的亲密关系——有疑问吗？”

威廉一脸细胞异变的表情看着他。泰瑞尔判断这是被揭穿后打击过于重大以致进入抗拒期的表现。

“泰瑞尔，” 威廉谨慎地说，一边以肉眼可见的努力把表情放和缓些，“…你最近是不是压力很大？”

“谢谢关心。那么，像在阁下试图转移话题之前我们提到的，与热水袋亲密交流注定无助于积累经验——”

“你说性经验吗…那倒是有…”

“——而即便如此，和伴侣加强沟通也能缓解压力进而解除症状。现在，如果你允许，我准备回去继续实验。”

“… **泰瑞尔** 。”

凝滞了一刻以后，泰瑞尔小心地把咖啡杯放在桌子上，借此时机消化了前军人被打断的发言。工程师从来不问“什么？”，那显然是自降身份而伤害感情的。

“抱歉，我耳罩里的晶片出了一点故障，你刚才的话没有听清。”

“我说掉球的时候，真的只是在说球，”威廉平板地说，“而且就恢复的记忆来看我死前怎么也快三十岁了，所以觉得有经验还挺正常的，还是导都的风俗不太一样…”

泰瑞尔奋力无视了最后一句话里的暗示。

“我需要指出，”他冷静地说，“阁下之前在这个问题上的扭捏发言对分析工作是相当严重的妨害。”

“对不起。如果指热水袋的话，我自认无法在不熟悉的异性面前公然谈露骨话题。”

“请原谅，希望你上次提‘卧室里的事故’的时候，没有把我当成不熟悉的异性。”

“…提起那件事是我的疏忽，毕竟涉及了除我以外他人的隐私。”

“那么我也只能加入推测来分析那段事件，也因此难以确保自己不对他人犯类似刚才的错误。”

在这种类似恐怖分子无差别攻击的胁迫之下，威廉终于如他所愿换上一副轻微崩溃的认命表情。

“那个啊…是这么回事…”

❧

古鲁瓦尔多用指腹试了试匕首开刃的利度。

虽然有所提防，他抬手观察时仍看见皮肤上一道白线，注视下血慢慢渗出，满成红色。

这以后才是细微的刺痛。

从前他要思考内侍中哪一个有动机接触自己的贴身武器，现在这个现象只能说明库鲁托少佐在那件事前又以偏执狂的技巧帮他磨了一回剑。和星幽界的其他方面同样，可能是一种进步。

虽然库鲁托少佐现在正表达着整体上不赞许的情绪。

事后想想，就武器保养这个问题在公开场合说“库鲁托少佐，我希望你以后帮我擦剑时节制些”可能确实触及了对方的底线，他连队时期那几个“前辈”路过的咯咯窃笑则起了推波助澜的作用。这件事的高潮是布列依斯愤怒地对他说“我真为你感到可怜，古鲁瓦尔多，你不知道这叫性骚扰吗？”此后库鲁托少佐的表情越发异彩纷呈。观察起来纵然很有乐趣，但考虑到带来的后果，也许还是得不偿失。

也就难怪少佐现在完全拒绝掉个球给他玩。

当然，按他以前在别人那里见识过的逻辑，用玩这个词本身就应当反省。毕竟心影响言语，而言语反过来影响心，过分随意的言辞会让心灵对生命加倍蔑视…等等。说这话的人要是没有每次在觐见厅的安全中摆出勇于犯颜死谏的架势，倒也能增加些信用。

作为对比，库鲁托少佐在作战会议上硬梆梆地跟他说完“只要属下力所能及，不会丢下战场上任何一人”之后，就真的活活把他扛了回去，他对这件事的结果和对方观点都多少有点意见，但承认这至少也算是言行合一。

不过现在这件事上他认为库鲁托少佐行为颇有自相矛盾之处，这种事他总还是看得出来。

好比说，不久之前他午睡时突然睁开眼睛，问“库鲁托少佐，靠得这么近是想吻我吗”本来无非是连队里常见的玩笑，而少佐额头上立刻沁出一层冷汗，显然对玩笑难以欣赏。但这就无法解释随后他真的俯下身吻了自己，而其后突然大惊失色地道歉就更匪夷所思，因为即便是出于误会，少佐这个吻的讨巧程度也很好地弥补了先前的失察。

古鲁瓦尔多认为自己完整地表达了这个意思，但他仍然没能免于看见库鲁托少佐近似心脏病发作的焦灼表情。虽然很少过问别人私事，他还是肯定长期供血障碍一定对精神状态有所干碍。果断拒绝从事物中得到乐趣想必是库鲁托少佐的专长，遗憾的是少佐也同样顽固地不肯吃药。

这不能妨碍古鲁瓦尔多从中自得其乐，星幽界的有趣之处实在不止一个方面。

他换了个更得力的姿势握住匕首手柄，目光扫过四下标本交错出的阴影。

“自己出来，”他不带感情起伏地说，“还是想让我找你？”

回应他的是房间里否定般的寂静。

也只会让刀锋刺穿猎物的一刻更令人满足。

星幽界很难说有什么所谓生者的气息，但存在的体感还是能为战士所捕捉。当前这一种存在对于古鲁瓦尔多来说…则熟悉而可谓得心应手。

小厅里藏品注视下，刃影划过却不像留有情面。

古鲁瓦尔多晃动匕首试图离开猎物体内时听见一种吸气声，并非喉管被割开后残破的气流，而是…不过是平常倒吸一口冷气的声音。

考虑到他只是单膝跪地，匕首上扎着刚才没能抖掉的那个灰球，库鲁托少佐在身后会发出这种声音多少有点大惊小怪。

“殿下，”他不是很确定地说，“…您究竟在干什么？”

“把手伸过来，库鲁托少佐。”

看见少佐摘下手套来打算接住那个球的表情时，古鲁瓦尔多才隐约发觉这件事可能有他方才未及考虑的引申含义。此时那个灰扑扑的球随他抖落的动作有气无力地顺着刀身滑下，跌在少佐手上时也相当缺乏仪态。古鲁瓦尔多同样不太满意地注意到，应该是受到损伤的缘故，它本来得意翘着的毛毛也软了下来。这个球简直在少佐手上趴成一滩。

“您在捅自己的球…不，听起来有点疼…自己掉下来的球吗，这是要做什么，殿下？”

当回答可能陷自己于不利时，反问才是最妥当的策略。

“你认为我不能自由处置这个东西么，少佐。”

库鲁托少佐眼睛稍微睁大地看了他，随即好像理亏一样垂下头。结合他这几天的消极抵抗行为来看这可能算是心有悔意。

“不是那个意思，”他回答说，“这个球怎么处理完全凭您喜欢，因为我只是希望…现世的牵系以外，您能找到属于您的快乐。但同时，也请不要于您自己带来损伤。”

有鉴于他只是想杀死一个活物而不是比喻意义上所谓扼杀自己的快乐，这句话未免夸大其词而且缺乏信度。况且库鲁托少佐手上拢着那个现在可以称为他快乐的具现化的东西，而又迟迟不肯把自己快乐的具现交给他，从这个角度上说少佐的辩解更是乏力。

然而这种关于什么快乐具现的反驳意见说出来，又会变得很像性骚扰。

之后库鲁托少佐把军用手套夹在胳膊底下关切地轻轻碰触那个小球则于事无补。而那个球的毛毛被碰得又渐渐翘起来，而且似乎还若有若无地蹭了一下少佐手指，这种作为在古鲁瓦尔多眼里类似进一步的挑衅。

“库鲁托少佐…刚才你的话，我可以当做是切实可靠的吗。”

少佐难得地精神抖擞了些，可能因为这句话更近于军队里确认职责的问答。

“当然，殿下。”

“那么，明天这个时候还不把你的球交出来，就以渎职罪论处。”

“…？！”

❧

隔着马克杯升腾起的咖啡热气，泰瑞尔观察着那些球。

它们整齐地排列在一个鞋盒大小的纸箱里，间距也像是预先有过规划安排。他看见打开放在一边的盒盖上精确地打出两排气孔，里面罩了一层洒过水的纱布以保湿。在不至于碍到任何一个球的角落，用胶布固定了一支小型温湿度测试计。

这幅景象让他想起有些实验室里培育种子的设施，虽然眼下这个并没有动用什么高新科技，但事无巨细的思路非常相似。

而球也像刚萌发的种子一样老实待在盒里。运用一点联想力的话，随着呼吸似的律动，那些翘起来的铁灰毛毛就像小芽那样悠悠摇摆。

泰瑞尔觉得看久了多少有点催眠的功效。

这确实是军人之前叙述的有力佐证。而既然威廉总算克服心理障碍把这些球给他看，泰瑞尔觉得自己实在应当抓住机会做点科学研究。他戴回实验手套悄悄戳了戳离他最近的那个球。

“别动它，泰瑞尔，”威廉马上说，他看起来仍然很累，“小心。”

“没必要担心。我听说这种物体抗性很强，而且从已知信息来看，诱发它形成的人或物才有能力让它消失。为了验证这种现象的性质，请你提供一个样本恐怕并不过分吧，威廉？”

威廉皱了皱眉，还没有来得及说什么。泰瑞尔此时感到自己手边传来一阵迷你但非常锐利的杀气。

接下来的感觉类似于…手指不小心正戳到桌子上。听起来还可以，但是万一戳对了地方就非常、非常疼。

真的非常疼。泰瑞尔不是很愿意设想自己刚才没戴手套的后果。而且他怀疑威廉现在虽然一副关切的表情，刚才绝对在偷偷忍笑。

“那个殿下球不高兴的话就会猛击，”威廉解释说， “像这个的话出手之前会蓄力，所以比较好躲…”

他伸手轻轻碰了其中一个，那个球看来并没有摆出必杀架势的兴致，被威廉推得稍微歪了一下，看起来就像靠着前军人的手睡了过去。

泰瑞尔迅速评估了用电磁球麻痹其中一个然后拿去研究的可行性，然后发现自己全然相信前军人不但知道这些球的确切数目，而且可能还拿量种子和小植株的卡尺量了每个球的高度和周长。他猜测威廉还会拿个笔记本记录这些球的习性以及作息规律。

结论：和前军人斗智斗勇以征收一个样本实在无利可图，在他想到一个和球相关的实用实验项目之前，还是尽快给对方提供咨询意见然后打发他走人为上。

“听说你终于掉了一个球，该说声恭喜吧，”他冷淡地说，“但考虑到阁下在饮用半杯咖啡过程中皱眉、擦汗和揉太阳穴的频率，我建议阁下尽快把顾虑说出来，免得耽搁我们双方的时间。”

威廉犹豫了一会儿。

“前几天育苗的时候，我忍不住多看了这些球一会儿…可能是因为它们摇晃的样子给人心安的感觉，总归也掉下来一个。所以我把自己那个球拿给殿下看，”说到这里威廉似乎感到痛苦似的闭了闭眼睛，“殿下拿着它想了一会，最后问‘库鲁托少佐，你为什么会自己掉球，难道是看着我的球自慰吗’。我简直当场精神崩溃，赶紧拼命否认。但回想起来，殿下之后的表情又似乎多少有些失望，所以我在想…当时如果回答是，算不算一种善意的谎言…”

“…我和阁下对善意的理解想必很不一样，”泰瑞尔尽可能冷静地说，“而且，自从分析了那个所谓‘卧室的意外’以后，我认为自己上次的推论并无破绽。”

“泰瑞尔，我不太清楚你为什么在这个问题上如此执着，”威廉疲倦地说，“但是在隆兹布鲁这样说别人，是要担负和对方决斗的风险的。呃，不是说我要和你决斗，可能以你的经验来看这在导都不算什么大事…”

泰瑞尔短暂地克制住和威廉决斗的冲动。

“我看阁下并不信服。那么请让我逐字引用上次所听到的：‘那天晚上殿下来到我的卧室，对我说‘库鲁托少佐，我需要你的服务’，而我认为无论以双方在现世的身份、当时过往的深度还是人们的普遍看法而言，给殿下提供这种夜间服务都极不合适，于是奋力抓住身上的毯子不让殿下拉开。当我们相持不下的时候，殿下突然说‘你是在违抗我吗，库鲁托少佐’，由于语气和他从前运筹指挥时太过相似，我竟一时没能抓住毯子。然后殿下果断爬上床，盖住毯子在我身边不动声色地睡了一晚。虽然没发生什么特别的事，并且没有冒犯殿下的意思，但这经历简直如同地狱’，引用完毕，”泰瑞尔不带起伏地复述说，而且满意地看见威廉一脸偏头痛急性发作的表情按住额角，“从这段描述可以看出，阁下在伴侣提出相当明确的性行为暗示时断然拒绝对方，并且之前也无法从带有性意味的行为中得到快感，我承认据此推断阁下勃起功能障碍可能在推理上有所亏欠，但这种现象暗示阁下有一定程度的性功能障碍总可靠无误。为防止不必要的误会，请让我指出性功能障碍指性行为中无法得到生理或心理满足的情况，和阁下的男子气概、尊严和自我评估无关。同时我也要提醒，这并不是说阁下可以在毫无根据的情况下暗示导都人有类似的障碍。”

泰瑞尔抬起咖啡杯来，为自己的精准记忆和畅顺表述庆祝式地啜了一口。然而像每次毫无窒碍的论述之后一样，他开始稍微在意是不是做得有点过头。威廉好一阵都没有说话。

“泰瑞尔，我觉得，也许你是对的…但我的考虑是，”他终于说，“就我在军队看到的情况而言，超越上下级本分的关系不免显得失礼而僭越，并且授人以柄…确实，殿下并不在意表象，但我仍然深恐由于自己的私心做出的事情对殿下不利，何况…”

泰瑞尔隐隐觉得放任对方讲下去会陷入真情实感而没完没了的深渊。他决心尽快结束这次咨询。

“——阁下应该记得，其一，阁下已经死了，因此现世的考虑并不适用；其二，我们所在讨论的对象至少也是个成年人，想必对何事于自己有利可以做独立的判断。”

威廉讶异地看着他，好像从来没考虑过他的那个殿下四舍五入已经三十岁了。

“可是…没有说殿下任何不是的意思，但我认为一般成年人不会…深夜随便跑到别人床上要求睡一晚。”

“想必是因为一般成年男性在伴侣晚上来卧室的时候不会惊慌失措地扯住毯子，而在阁下这个例子里——原谅我用地面上略带粗俗意味的字眼，一般人恐怕早在相当一段时间之前就和对方‘搞在一起’。”

“可是…”

工程师实在不喜欢听外行人问“可是”，而一个伤到手指并且被反复占用了研究时间的工程师，逻辑也会变得尤其冷酷。

“我期待阁下指出推理的漏洞。另一方面…既然此事显然带来极大的负面情绪，你们为什么不干脆分开算了？”

❧

古鲁瓦尔多盯着少佐给他的那个球。

它高度紧张地缩在烧杯一角，毛毛相比他刚拿到的时候少了光泽，也明显凌乱了许多。这个球整体气质正在高速接近为布防事宜失眠三天的库鲁托少佐。

他抓来的瓢虫正在烧杯另一端缓慢爬行。这是在他理解中最接近粉红色并且会被称为“可爱”的东西，换言之，库鲁托少佐可能会喜欢。

虽然这个星幽界变种瓢虫的口器显得更具威胁，而库鲁托少佐反复向他剖白说，自己并不喜欢幼女，虽然小孩子很可爱…但是…反正不是那种可怕的喜欢，请殿下千万不要误会。

事到如今他认为库鲁托少佐不如坦白承认来得痛快。倒不是说他认定自己曾经的部下对未成年女性有迷恋情绪，但是现在连队休息室里有些人掉的球已经多得只能分开盛在若干只桶里，他午睡时还经常被他们玩抛球游戏砸醒，并且由于丢球的家伙往往是球出现的原因，不时有球因为感情受到伤害而产生单方面的伤亡。这种情况下对着少佐那个孤苦伶仃而日渐憔悴的毛球，实在让古鲁瓦尔多产生了一种欺男霸女的昏君错觉。

按照他一贯的直白逻辑，实际上并不应当耽搁这么久。同样，他也本不会因为分神而忽略了瓢虫离少佐球的距离，以及它突然伸张出来的锋利口器。

之后的一连串事情发生得太快。等到古鲁瓦尔多抓起镊子把少佐球果断夹出来，那个球已经像只受惊的兔子一样浑身打颤，而烧杯底部的瓢虫肢节蜷缩着翻起肚皮，据古鲁瓦尔多判断已经没有活气了。

这种死伤惨重的时刻，屋外库鲁托少佐又很不合时宜地叩起了门。可以预见的，他了解事情原委后的评论也会令人烦心。

“…确实，我也观察到这些球会有和本人类似的性质，所以它把瓢虫弹死也不奇怪，呃，”少佐不是很确定地说，他看起来心里有事，“不过…瓢虫虽然对清理植物害虫很有益处，但我其实对昆虫没有那种想法，希望殿下不要误会…”

“也就是你仍然不知道自己为什么掉球。是这样吗，少佐？”

“这个…虽然还不确切知道，但我的确想和殿下谈这件事。”

出于战士的直觉，古鲁瓦尔多判断这句话后面有很可能对自己不利的后手。这种情况下他宁愿取得先机。

少佐突然受惊似的停下则可能是因为看见古鲁瓦尔多抽出匕首。这就有些遗憾，少佐本该知道在他这里不必害怕什么。

“我上次抓到的那个球你还留着吗，少佐。”

“留着。它，嗯，长势良好，最近多分生出一撮毛…但我不是想说这个，您等等…”

匕首划下是和上次相若的触感。只是按照道理说，上次那个球并不因古鲁瓦尔多而出现，相应的也不至于因为被他捅个对穿就消失，但现在这个即便物理上来说可能不死…也终归并不一样。

这次两个人又一起看着球顺着刀身滑落，可能因为少佐球本身就蔫头耷脑的缘故，场面显得凄凉许多。这个球委顿在地上趴了一会，然后以对球来说似乎是一瘸一拐的踉跄动作逃到了烧杯后头。少佐伸出手去想像上次那样碰碰它，被那个球创伤应激综合症一般躲开了。整串事件的寓意已经相当明显。

“看样子我对这个球没什么影响啊，库鲁托少佐。”

“…它确实没有消失。但我想这也有很多种解释…希望您不要怀疑我的忠诚。”

古鲁瓦尔多看着躲在烧杯后面的球，从那个球窸窸窣窣的踌躇动态他可以联想到少佐也处在这么一种不甘不愿的情势。有些事情还是尽早说清的好。

“忠诚有很多种，强作服从无非是积累怨忿。既然你看来对现在的职责并不满意，库鲁托少佐，那么我也就此解去任何你认为需要担负的责任。”

他听见少佐深吸了一口气。

“我…正是要和您谈这个，”少佐声音不高地说，“在下对这段时间的言行深感惭愧，而将要请求殿下的，恐怕也对您有所妨害。”

“…至少你提前告知这点值得赞许。”

“非常抱歉。在下出身不过行旅之间，无论身份、见识或教养都不敢妄念堪与殿下相配，放任关系发展也多半会于您不利。因此在下回想近来的所作所为，感到不单出于一己私心做出失礼之举，也因内心过于迟疑不定而令殿下失望。这是在下重大的疏失，不敢奢求殿下原谅。”

威廉稍微抬眼看了一下他的殿下，他的殿下盯着那个球。

“如果你只有这个可说，现在就可以退下，”那个少佐球仍然抖个不停，“你也不需要在我这里请求原谅，我不会责怪对我实言想法的人。”

“…而我最大的过失，是在这件事上虽然听从您的调遣，却从未真正相信过您的判断，”威廉很轻地继续说，“我受惑于自己设想出的阻碍，但没能意识到您应允开始这种关系时，对我不单是命令也有托付。而既然您把这样的信任加在我身上，那我也冒昧向您做出请求：虽然我尚未能证明自己值得，也请您暂时不要收回您的托付，即便我的愚拙可能令您不快，但我也向您许诺自己不会再有之前的动摇。”

他的殿下瞪着他看了一会，这可能是在表达惊讶之意。

“…你比我印象中会说话，库鲁托少佐，”他最后说，“对自己受信任这点如此确定…你也对自己很有信心了。”

“这倒没…实际上，如果能从别人那里收到一整盒球…那其实还是挺明显的，殿下。”

他又被瞪了一眼。但这时候桌子上那个惨兮兮的球动了一下，引开了古鲁瓦尔多可能让人不太安心的目光。

这个少佐球仍然有点哆嗦。但它已经从烧杯后头挪动出来，往他们两个人的方向近了不少。古鲁瓦尔多摘下护手以后，它迟疑着抖了抖，最后终于在他手指上毛绒绒地靠上去一点，就像个明白无误的属于球球的拥抱。

之后的事情是不是只有球球参与，或者是不是止于拥抱…就不是这个故事要涉及的范畴。

❧

世界脉络重回旧轨的时候，最后一个球是泰瑞尔发觉不见的。

那个像长了两片粉色子叶的球在人家夸奖他改良版耳罩时悄悄掉落，第二天就被工程师拿来做了电击实验。球会消失在他实验预期以外。

但经历了艰苦的心理咨询马拉松，总算和其他工程师喝一回咖啡时，他怀疑这个不循常理把人聚集在一起，而又时有惊人之举的世界并不算太坏。

人偶宅邸下午的茶会上，粉红色女孩子的笑容则一如既往。

❧


End file.
